In recent years, demand has risen for a variety of computing devices, including computers, desktops, laptops, servers, printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, multi-function printing devices, and/or other computing devices. For these different computing devices, many types of hardware can be used by the computing device to execute tasks. One type of computing device hardware is a microcontroller. A microcontroller may include a processor, memory, and an input/output unit for executing tasks for a computing device. In some applications, a microcontroller may be a low-cost, flexible, high-performance option for executing tasks in a computing device.